powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zachary "Zack" Taylor (Revisited Series)
This article is about the version of the character in Power Rangers: Revisited. For alternate versions of the character, see Zack Taylor. Zachary "Zack" Taylor was the first Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. Power Rangers: Revisited Character History Mighty Morphin Era Zack Taylor was a student who attended Angel Grove Elementary, Middle and High School. A very enthusiastic, upbeat person, he was very close with his friends Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Theodore "Ted" Swanson (the principal of the schools he attended), and Kimberly Ann Hart. Zack is a prankster and particularly enjoys holidays such as Halloween, to scare his friends; in contrast he was greatly afraid of bugs and snakes, a fear he partially conquered when he fought the monster Spidertron. He enjoys dancing at every chance he gets, and even developed his own fighting style, Hip Hop Kido, which he occasionally taught. As a close friend to both Jason and Tommy, all three liked to work out together and practice their martial arts. As the highest ranking of the Rangers, Zack served as Jason's second-in-command prior the arrival of Tommy and his becoming the White Ranger and eventual leader of the team. When Rita Repulsa had been released and her intention was to take over Earth, Zack and his friends where chosen by Zordon to defend Earth as the Power Rangers. Although initially dismissive of being chosen, Zack soon discovers that he was right for the job. Zack became the Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, and controlled the Mastodon Power Coin and the Mastodon Dinozord. Throughout the remainder of the first season, Zack attempts to gain the affections of fellow school student, named Angela, and has done so ever since they were kids, though she would turn him down several times before conceding to go on a date with him, finally becoming his girlfriend in Season 2. When their date was ruined by a monster attack, Zack's chances with Angela seemed slim. However, he refused to give up and succeeded in making amends with her after several ruined attempts, earning a kiss on a lips for his efforts. When Lord Zedd came to Earth for his own ambitions, Zordon gave the Rangers new Zords to battle Zedd's more powerful monsters. Zack gained control of the Lion Thunderzord. Later on, a peace conference was soon held to be attended in Switzerland, and only three teenagers were selected to go. Zack, along with Jason and Trini were selected. With his zest for living, upbeat attitude, and charm, Zack was a natural choice at the peace conference. Three of their friends, Adam Park, Rocky DeSantos, and Aisha Campbell would take over for them them as backup Rangers until they returned, allowing the three to become full Rangers. Zack's (for that moment) last Ranger mission was to find the Sword of Light, which he would use to copy the Rangers' powers. Adam became Zack's successor as the new Black Ranger. Later, Zack and the other two were called back by Zordon, having been regressed into children by the time god Chronos. After helping everyone and hanging out with Alpha, they are reverted to their proper ages. In The Wedding, Zack shows great worry over Alpha while the little robot is brainwashed by Zedd, and later pools his power to restore his true memories. In Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited, his background is the same as the original, but with a slight difference. Like the other five teenagers, he has been trained since he was a young boy to be a personal protector to HRH Prince Alpha of Edenoi. He is also one of his best friends. When he leaves for the World Peace Conference, he does not give up his powers like his prime universe counterpart. Instead, the Sword of Light copies his powers rather than transfer them, so he can continue to be Prince Alpha's bodyguard. Passing the Torch After many battles for the next two years, Zack had done more than his fair share of fighting evil, and it was time to move on. In his final appearance as a full-time Ranger, he witnessed Adam choosing Carlos as the new Black Aero Ranger, and he returned to his home in Angel Grove. He also said goodbye to Alpha and, like Kimberly and the others, he promised to keep in touch with the young robot. He keeps his promise, and later calls him frequently on the Astro Megaship and Terra Venture. Years later, he was invited by Alpha to live with him on the Megaship Mark II, and he gladly accepted. Ranger forms - Green Ranger Thunder Mode= As The Green Thunder Ranger Zords *Lion Thunderzord Arsenal *Green Thunder Crystal *Thunder Laser *Thunder Striker - Zeo Ranger IV Green= Zords *Zeozord 4 - Taurus *Super Zeozord 4 *Red Battlezord (Temporary) Arsenal *Wrist Communicator **Zeonizer **Green Zeo Sub-Crystal **Zeo Laser Pistol Powered Up *Zeo Laser Blade **Zeo Laser Pistol *Green Power Hatchets **Zeo Jet Cycle - Black Ninja Ranger= As The Black Ninja Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Arsenal *Black Ninja Ranger Power Techniques * Replacement:When a ranger is about to be hit by an attack they replace themselves with their ninja uniform allowing them to escape the attack. * Laser Power: Adam and Zack use a double-team version against the Tenga Warriors in A Ranger Catastrophe. * Cloning: This was first used by Adam where he cloned himself to fight multiple Tenga Warriors. - Metallic Armor= When the Black Ranger dons metallic armor, his suit transforms from a spandexlike material to a strong body armor and the chest area has an armored chestplate over it. In this form he can execute high speed martial arts moves with added metal-like impact. *Metallic Armor - Black Aero Ranger= As the Black Aero Ranger. }} Category:Ranger Category:Black Ranger Category:Power Rangers Revisited Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited Category:Power Rangers: Aero Category:Green Ranger Category:Male Category:Heroes